As for an in-cell touch panel, touch electrodes of the touch panel are embedded inside a liquid crystal display panel, so as to decrease the overall thickness of the module, and reduce the production costs of the touch panel.
The Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) technology is a kind of liquid crystal display technologies that can be used for realizing wide view angle, by which, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and an electric field produced between a layer of the slit electrodes and a layer of a plate-like electrode, so as to allow liquid crystal molecules at all orientation within a liquid crystal cell, which are located directly above the electrode and between the slit electrodes, to be rotated, and thereby the work efficiency of liquid crystals is enhanced and the transmissive efficiency is increased. H-ADS (high opening ratio-ADS) is an important implementing mode of the ADS technology.
At present, an in-cell touch panel structure proposed on the basis of an ADS technology (e.g., H-ADS technology) is that, a common electrode layer in a whole plane in an array substrate is divided so as to form touch driving electrodes and common electrodes that are insulated from each other and disposed in a crossing manner, and touch sensing electrodes corresponding to regions where the common electrodes are located are provided on a counter substrate. The touch driving electrodes are driven in a time-division manner, so as to achieve a touch-control function and a display function.